Segredos de irmão
by Hanazaki Sono-san
Summary: Ikki leva seu irmão menor Shun para viver junto com ele. Os segredos de família vão cair por terra...Conteúdo yaoi e incestuoso explícito, se vc tem algo contra, ñ leia, se quiser comentar ficarei contente nya XD!se quiser falar mal, aceito, mas me sentir


**Segredos de irmão**

- Shun, meu irmão! – Ikki chamava adentrando no apartamento de Seiya. Ikki não entendia o que Shun fazia ali, e sendo sincero Ikki ainda achava o Seiya indiscutivelmente irritante, mas pode deixar, Ikki ainda há de ter um momento a sós com o Seiya a ensinar-lhe uma lição ou duas... O apartamento era pequeno e Shun estava hospedado ali junto com Hiyoga e Shiryu. Ikki sentia até certo receio, Seiya parecia ser um tipinho perigoso, pronto pra se aproveitar de um menino - inocente ainda - como seu irmão. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha onde ficar, a velha mansão Kido fora incinerada em um atentado contra a família, as coisas começavam a mudar aqui no Japão, nada é mais como nos tempos de infância e parece que um período de libertinagem de costumes se aproxima. Ikki ainda não encontrara Shun.

Entrou no banheiro para procurá-lo, não havia ninguém. Saíram juntos – é o que pensava Ikki, e mais uma vez sentia estranhos receios. Ikki não gostava que Shun estivesse no meio disso tudo. Poxa, seu irmão, alguém tão delicado e especial, não nasceu para essas lutas tolas. Oras por que tinha ele que conviver com aqueles moleques todos do orfanato, são todos eles ridículos, e nada do que falam se aproveita. Ikki também não gostava de maneira alguma da proximidade alarmante que Shun tomava de Hiyoga... era mais que um receio, quase uma premonição – não deseja que se irmão se fira.

A porta da sala rangia.

Ikki foi saindo do banheiro e seguindo à saleta do apartamento. "Ikki?" – Shun estranhou seu irmão ali. "Como você entrou?"; "Chave mestra"; Ikki exibiu uma chave antiga, da época em que todas as fechaduras eram iguais. "Você parece frio comigo, o que houve?". "Não aconteceu nada, aniki!" então Shun forçou um sorriso. "E não vai nem me abraçar?".

Shun com muita força se jogou entre os braços do irmão, seu irmão tinha um corpo enorme e quente, ali Shun se sentia protegido. "Você parece triste, Shun, me diga o que está acontecendo. Alguém lhe fez alguma coisa?" – Ikki se enfurecia apenas em pensar que alguém tocara seu irmão. "Não é nada", Shun enterrava sua cabeça contra o peito do irmão e lá deixou-se ficar. Ikki já não entendia, queria realmente saber por que seu irmão estava tão entristecido, mas não insistiria ainda, cravou seus dedos por entre os cabelos de Shun e confortou levemente o irmão. "Shun...".

Shun foi aos poucos se soltando, "Você está bem?" – perguntou Ikki, e seus olhos então se encontraram. Shun apenas balançou a cabeça. "Aniki, eu... eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. Você deve ter fome". "Shun, não precisa se incomodar, eu estou aqui de passagem". Shun foi à cozinha.

Ikki sentou-se à mesa enquanto Shun picava um cebola. "Como estão os outros?"; "Estão todos muito bem, precisávamos realmente de um descanso". "E Seiya? Não é ele que anda te perturbando, é?". "Não, já falei que não precisa se preocupar com isso." – Shun já abria um novo sorriso menos forçado: "Você nunca simpatizou muito com o Seiya, né?" (disse Shun sorrindo).

- Onde estão eles?", Ikki mudava de assunto.

- Acho que estão no orfanato jogando futebol com os garotos, apenas Seiya e Hiyoga. Shiryu voltou para a China, foi ficar com Mestre Ancião e Shunrei.

Ikki calou-se um instante, apenas manteve-se a contemplar o irmão. "Você estava aonde?". "Voltava da livraria, esta casa é um pouquinho entediante e às vezes não tenho que fazer".

- Você está sorrindo de novo. Gosto de seu sorriso.

- Ikki... Shun sentiu-se levemente ruborizado, mas seu sorriso foi menos forçado.

- Eu vim te levar daqui. Vou pagar um hotel para ficarmos hospedados, podemos dividir um quarto, mas se você preferir eu alugo um só para você. Me sobrou algum dinheiro dos trabalhos que eu venho fazendo.

- Que trabalhos? – Shun se admirou, que será que seu irmão fazia e não lhe contava?

- Se você for me ver no hotel eu mostro. Mas não espere nada muito grandioso, nem o hotel e nem os trabalhos são algo muito digno.

Ao longo da conversa Shun terminou sua refeição. Serviu seu irmão que já estava sentado à mesa, passou-lhe a bandeja por à esquerda de seus grossos ombros. "Prove e se não gostar me fale".

- Está muito bom. – Disse Ikki com seriedade olhando para Shun.

As vistas de Shun tocaram as de Ikki, ambos ficaram um tanto vermelhos. Shun então começou a rir. "O que foi?"; "Você é suspeito para falar!"

- Mas está realmente bom!

Shun sorriu. "Vou tomar um banho, hoje está um dia muito quente". Tomou a toalha, deu as costas e entrou no banheiro.

Shun tirava suas roupas com bastante delicadeza, lembrou-se, que quando pequeno, os garotos do orfanato espionavam-lhe por a fechadura, ele sentia muita vergonha. Uma vez, Jabu tocou-lhe de maneira impudica, tudo o que fez foi chorar, então veio seu irmão e espancou o outro garoto. Depois disso, Ikki que foi espancado por Tatsume, o zelador do orfanato; Tatsume era muito cruel em seus castigos.

- Meu irmão... você me é tão bom... Shun entrou na água do chuveiro e passava levemente a espuma por sobre o corpo. – Eu devo ser a pior das criaturas, meu corpo é todo imundo. Shun principiou um choro bem cauteloso, não queria que o irmão lhe ouvisse. O chuveiro era onde Shun se abrigava para chorar por longo tempo sem que ninguém o percebesse.

Muito tempo passado, vendo que Shun não saía, Ikki bateu na porta: "Shun?"; "Ikki. Já estou saindo". Disse a voz melancólica de Shun. "Você está chorando?"; "Não, é apenas impressão sua".

- Saia logo e arrume suas coisas para podermos ir.

- Sim.

Shun vestiu a mesma roupa de antes, apertando bem os suspensórios. A roupa estava molhada de suor, precisava trocá-la, mas de momento não tinha nada em mãos. Quando Shun abriu a porta, seu irmão espreitava por ali, Shun se assustou. "Não se assuste, sou eu, estava esperando você sair".

- você parece tão aflito, qual o problema?

- Não é nada, não se preocupe, Ikki. Sorriu Shun arrumando sua coisas na mala. Shun estava sentado sobre a cama.

Ikki começou a se aproximar e tomou o queixo do irmão entre os dedos. "Você me mente, eu vou descobrir de que se trata. E, se alguém lhe feriu, essa pessoa vai morrer". Ikki abaixou-se e abraçou seu irmão, seu frio nariz se empurrava contra o pescoço de Shun, as roupas de Shun estavam suadas... Shun passou o braço por as costas de Ikki e falou: "Vamos, já podemos ir".

- Você não vai esperar que os outros voltem para comunicar-lhes?

- Eu deixo um bilhete, o Seiya logo vai ler.

- A sua blusa está suada...

- Ah sim, vou vestir outra coisa. Shun retirou uma peça de dentro da mala e seguiu ao banheiro para se vestir.

- Deixe-me levar sua mala, disse Ikki quando Shun voltou vestindo uma camisa cor-de-rosa e um jeans claro. Shun entregou a mala, Ikki abriu o zíper e retirou a outra camiseta suada, levou-a ao nariz. Shun tremeu. "V-vamos, Ikki..."

Caminhando por a rua, eles não trocavam uma palavra, Shun apenas conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos: eu tenho um segredo... eu tenho um segredo que nem meu irmão pode saber.

Caminhando para dentro de um modesto prédio de paredes negras, Ikki apresentou Shun como o seu irmão à recepcionista. Subiram ao quarto.

- Mas então, que tipo de trabalho você faz, Ikki?

- Você vai saber...

- Quantos segredos! Sorrindo disse Shun.

- Não sou só eu, você também tem algum segredo, e eu quero saber qual é.

Shun abaixou a cabeça e tentou desconversar. "Tem tevê a cabo em seu quarto!"...

- Ali no frigobar tem algumas bebidas.

- Ikki, você não sabe que eu não bebo? Os meninos não prestam atenção a nada.

Ikki, muito próximo, acariciou os cabelos de Shun. "Você fala como se também não fosse um menino". Shun, assustado, cobriu rapidamente sua boca com a mão.

- Mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Os outros meninos, não? Você é um menino muito especial. Ikki beijou levemente a testa de seu irmão. Shun beirava entre o medo e o pudor, um pudor descomedido que Shun nunca sentiu a respeito do irmão – algo grave lhe havia acontecido!

Ikki deu as costas e entrou no banheiro do quarto.

Será que ele vai ficar triste se eu pedir um quarto separado? – os pensamentos de Shun se misturavam. Apertou os olhos com força. Depois voltou a pensar nesses trabalhos que o irmão fazia. O que pode ser? Será que até o Ikki faz alguma besteira?... não, o Ikki não.

O interfone do quarto tocou, a recepcionista anunciava a chegada de um senhor que falaria com seu irmão, Shun autorizou que subisse. "Ikki, vem subindo um homem, veio falar com você"; "Obrigado". Shun ficou observando a coleção de cds e os enfeites no quarto de Ikki, tomou em suas mãos o par de maneki neko do irmão e ficou acariciando-os. Isso não se parece muito com o Ikki.

Ikki estava na porta falando com o homem, nossa, eles estão conversando tão baixo, sobre o que estão falando? Shun dirigiu-se à sala, viu que o homem entregava umas revistas na mão de Ikki, despediram-se e o homem saiu. Que revistas são aquelas? O irmão enrolou as revistas e virou-se, pareceu meio embaraçado por ver que Shun o estava observando. "Está gostando do apartamento?". "Sim, sim, demo...".

- Mas?...

- Mas, você ficaria muito chateado se eu lhe pedisse um quarto separado, eu vou arrumar um emprego de meio-período e eu lhe ajudo a pagar.

Ikki não pareceu gostar da nova frieza de seu irmão, ficou desconcertado e pensou antes de falar. "Bem... durma comigo hoje, eu quero dizer..." – Ikki já estava um tanto vermelho – "não vai fazer mal você ficar por essa noite junto de seu irmão. Depois, se você quiser realmente..."

- Não fique chateado. – Shun viu que magoara o irmão. Eu apenas... apenas acho que estou... bem... crescendo!

Ikki tomou os braços do irmão e torturou-lhe com seus olhos. Ikki tinha olhos de um belo tom índigo profundo e temível. Os olhos impetuosos do irmão deixavam Shun arfando a respiração. "Se tem alguém que nunca lhe fará mal nesse mundo, esse alguém é seu irmão, Shun. Não importa o quanto você cresça". Shun gaguejava, estava sentindo-se estranho, seu irmão nunca esteve tão impetuoso, ele também, nunca antes havia mantido um segredo com Ikki, esse segredo era o problema. Mas Ikki certamente não entenderia...

- Ikki... Shun abaixou a vista, pensou em uma resposta ou tentou fugir daqueles olhos.

- Eu apenas não quero te perder... embora, talvez já seja tarde. Eu amo você e você bem sabe disso.

Dessa vez foi Shun que tentou olhar o irmão e aqueles olhos, tão corajosos, lhe fugiram. Shun começou a chorar sem explicação. "Você não precisa chorar, apenas me diga o que está acontecendo".

- Você, você não vai entender...

- eu posso tentar entender, eu posso me esforçar. Só não quero que você me minta.

- Eu... Shun limpava as lágrimas e notou na mão do irmão uma das revistas: aparecia na capa um homem semi-nu, Shun se assustou. "Que revista é essa?"; Ikki se descuidara, suas bochechas logo avermelharam-se. "Isso, isso não é nada, apenas uma bobagem". Apressou-se a entrar no quarto e guardou a revista numa mochila. Shun seguiu-o com os olhos e ficou ajeitando os cabelos, que seria aquilo e por que Ikki guardava? "Ikki, quem era aquele homem?"

- Ele veio me falar de negócios. Voltou Ikki em um tom rude.

- Em que tipo de negócios você trabalha, você ainda não me disse.

- Shun, e se nós fizermos um acordo. Eu lhe conto o que eu faço e você me conta o que andou fazendo por aí. Você está muito estranho e arredio, eu preciso saber por quê.

- Ah... mas Ikki...

- Além do mais você me mente. Shun se ofendia com as palavras do irmão: "Como assim?" – foi sua resposta.

- Você antes havia me dito que foi a uma livraria, mas não trazia livro nenhum. Shun, o seu cheiro... não era o seu cheiro que estava naquelas roupas, era o suor de outra pessoa.

Shun se surpreendeu e abaixou o rosto corado, não pôde conter as lagrimas que lhe vinham. Ikki subitamente se aproximou agarrando-o, prendeu-o em seus braços e tomou o seu pescoço com o nariz: "O seu suor é algo mais doce, diáfano...". Shun estava muito surpreso. Ikki com as mãos puxou o queixo do irmão, não pôde se evitar, raspou seus lábios nos dele e levemente deixou-se levar. As lágrimas de Shun ainda rolavam, mas Shun correspondia ao beijo porque era tão bom ter o seu irmão assim tão perto...

Quando se soltaram, um tanto surpresos com aquilo que fizeram, Shun gaguejou:

- Me-me desculpe!...

Ikki contrariou com a cabeça, deu as costas, abriu a porta e saiu.

Ikki, aonde você vai?... – Shun apenas murmurou, não teve coragem de gritar, melhor que ele fosse. Mas, Deus queira que ele não faça por aí nenhuma besteira, sempre que Ikki ficava nervoso, tinha um ímpeto muito forte a fazer besteiras... uma besteira como esta que acabaram de fazer...

"Nós somos irmãos, Deus... eu devo ser um monstro... meu corpo... meu corpo está imundo de pecados"

Shun caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou.

Acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Ikki retornara exatamente às quatro da manhã. Entrou no quarto e viu seu irmão com os pés estirados, dormindo profundamente próximo ao sofá. Chegou perto dele e acariciou-lhe a face. Depois, tomou-o nos braços e levou-lhe até a cama. Que pele lisinha tem o Shun, ele é sempre tão delicadinho, sempre foi; seu irmão, seu protegido, era como um anjo para ele, qualquer um que ousasse desacatá-lo, pagaria muito caro por isso. Ikki tirou a camisa e deitou-se aos pés da cama, ficando ao contrário da posição do irmão. Antes de dormir, lembrou-se da máquina fotográfica que carregara no bolso da calça, ainda levantou-se e guardou-a na mochila.

Não demorou muito Ikki dormira; também não demorou muito Shun despertou vendo-se em outro lugar. Olhou seu irmão estirado a seus pés; então, Shun também se virou aos pés da cama, ali ficou por certo tempo apenas observando o grande corpo que seu irmão tinha. Como pode? Eram mesmo irmãos, mesmo assim tão diferentes? "Ikki, mesmo se você não fosse meu irmão, você ainda seria a pessoa que eu mais amo. Eu gosto muito de sentir sua proteção" – dando as costas ao irmão, fechou novamente os olhos. Súbito, o braço esquerdo de Ikki laçou-o, acomodando-o bem próximo. "I-ki?". Como nada respondeu, certamente estava dormindo, ali deixou-se, sorriu levemente; podia sentir todo o corpo de seu irmão, podia sentir até seu fôlego por a garganta.

Adormeceu.

Fazia muito calor esses dias e Shun acordava cedo em noites assim. Porém, às seis, quando acordou, Ikki já não estava mais na cama. "Ikkiii!", levantou em um pulo e saiu procurando-o. "Estou aqui". Ikki abriu um sorriso, estava na cozinha do apartamento, à mesa, lendo o jornal que pedira a recepção. "Ohayo!", Shun sorriu-se. "Bom dia. Você deu minha falta muito rápido, me levantei há pouco tempo; podia continuar na cama".

- Não, eu acordo cedo em dias quentes. Ikki, sobre tudo o que eu falei e fiz ontem, me perdoe, por favor. Eu quero sim continuar com você nesse apartamento, não se preocupe, eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

- Eu não quero que você me deixe sozinho. Eu nunca falei assim com ninguém, mas... eu... eu preciso de você, meu irmão.

No fundo, Shun sentia-se orgulhoso.

- Eu vou adiantar-lhe um segredo meu, mas não pergunte mais nada depois que eu disser isso.

Ikki moveu os olhos atentos ao irmão. Deitou sobre a mesa o periódico e prestou atenção.

- Ikki, eu... bem, não me pergunte mais nada depois que lhe disser isso porque o que vem depois é muito difícil de se explicar, pode ser que um dia eu lhe fale mais; mas por hoje, eu não poderei encarar você se contar o resto.

- Eu prometo, não vou perguntar nada.

- Ikki, eu... eu acho que estou apaixonado por uma pessoa.

- Apaixonado? Por quem? é a June, aquela menina da ilha? Ou então quem é?

- Ikki, você me havia prometido.

- Perdão.

Shun estava agora _apaixonado por uma pessoa_. Mais essa agora! seu irmãozinho; perdia-o, perdia-o mais e mais até que uma hora ele mais nada seu seria. Bem que ele prevenira: estava _crescendo_. Estava crescendo e quando se cresce, esquecem-se os vínculos antigos. Vai chegar a hora em que eu não terei mais nenhuma importância para meu irmão, e eu terei perdido pra alguém que, com certeza, não merece o Shun – era o que mentalmente dizia.

Ikki retirava a cafeteira e serviu em um copo café a seu irmão. "Obrigado". A mesa estava posta. Enquanto partilhavam os momentos ali, nenhuma palavra trocaram. Ikki sequer erguia os olhos do jornal até levantar-se, abrir o frigobar e retirar um scotch lá de dentro.

Encheu um copo e virou.

- Você bebe isso a essa hora da manhã? Ainda não são nem sete.

- Não se preocupe, estou apenas um pouco... – não encontrou as palavras, mas era algo que o enforcava, não saberia descrever. Tinha a esperança que o scotch fosse capaz de queimar, afogar, mas aparentemente pouco resolveu.

- Agora que eu já lhe contei um segredo, você poderia me contar o seu? Em que trabalha?

- Nossa, havia me esquecido, marquei às sete com aquele senhor.

- Marcou o quê exatamente? Não vai mesmo me contar?

- É... algo aborrecedor, não se preocupe comigo. Se você precisar sair, eu deixarei as chaves na recepção. Eu não demoro, quando eu puder, eu telefono pra saber se está tudo bem. Tchau. – Ikki parecia apressado, abotoou uma camisa preta e saiu. Fique bem.

"Tchau..." talvez ele não tenha gostado de saber que eu estou apaixonado. Meu Deus, como ele irá reagir? Como? É melhor que ele não saiba de mais nada, Ikki é a única família que eu tenho, não posso estragar as coisas entre nós! Não quero perdê-lo".

As revistas!

Shun, muito curioso, entrou no quarto e procurou aquela mochila. As revistas não estavam lá, apenas a máquina digital. Shun pegou, não sabia mexer direito e tampouco imaginaria Ikki com uma destas. Conseguiu ver algumas das fotos – surpreendeu-se.

O telefone tocou, Shun atendeu. As lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, sua voz trêmula avisou: "Eu vou ficar aqui com o meu irmão... Aqui!". Desligou o aparelho e desceu, retirou as chaves com a recepcionista, tal qual o irmão avisara. Percebeu quanto Tokyo lhe era inabitual, quase não parava na cidade e esse, que é um dos mais famosos distritos, Shun ainda não conhecia: Shinjuku. O grande Shinjuku, muito iluminado e movimentado, com praças abertas e jovens fazendo estilo _rebelde_, pessoas de todas as formas, são eles todos japoneses? Nossa, realmente, Shun não caminha em Tokyo desde quando era pequeno, a exceder o apartamento de Seiya e o orfanato onde fora criado, tudo lhe parece mudado, excêntrico. Os turistas maravilhados por verem um belíssimo oriental de longos cabelos esverdeados, cobriram-lhe com os flashes. Assustado, retornou ao hotel, onde se informou que poderia alugar um vídeo seguindo por o corredor para assistir em seu quarto. Seria bom, não agüentava ficar sem ter que fazer, embora sair às ruas não fora uma boa experiência. Também foi informado que a duas quadras havia uma grande livraria.

Retornou ao quarto, trazia um filme em dvd e um livro que comprara. O livro era sobre Mitologia grega, o filme: uma produção franco-americana. O telefone tocou, Shun recusou-se a atender e bateu retirando do gancho. Logo em seguida, voltou a tocar, Shun não quis atender e novamente desligou. Quando por a terceira vez tocou, Shun atendeu: "Ikki, me desculpe!".

- Liguei para avisar que logo eu estou chegando. Estou em Shinjuku, já estou próximo, mais quinze minutos estarei aí.

- Tudo bem. Até logo. Que bom que era o Ikki. Shun suspirava aliviado e tomou o assento para começar seu livro.

A princesa Andrômeda casar-se-ia com seu primo, porém, um enorme monstro marinho começou a flagelar a ilha de Sérifos, o deus Poseidon exigia o sacrifício da princesa da ilha para conter o monstro. Andrômeda foi amarrada a um rochedo no meio do mar, onde seria devorada por a fera. O herói Perseu acabara de matar a terrível górgona que transformava tudo em pedra com o olhar, ele entregaria a cabeça de medusa ao rei Polidectes, pai de Andrômeda; no caminho ele avistou a jovem tão bela e conseguiu derrotar o demônio que a afligiria.

Perseu seguiu ao encontro do rei, que estava em uma comemoração junto com o primo de Andrômeda. Ele comunicou que salvara a princesa e que matara as feras, pediu a princesa em casamento, mas o rei não autorizara e mandou que seus homens atacassem Perseu. Perseu tirou de sua bolsa a cabeça da górgona transformando todos os ali presentes em pedra.

Perseu pôde então se casar com Andrômeda...

"Eu não sou como Andrômeda, não tenho tamanha sorte, e não acredito que exista alguém tão forte que vá lutar por mim dessa maneira!".

A campainha soou, seria o Ikki? "Ikki retiraria as chaves na recepção". "Você! O que faz aqui? Como você descobriu meu telefone e endereço? Como subiu sem ser anunciado?"

- Eu vim aqui porque quero conversar com você.

- Saia, por favor, saia.

Hiyoga entrou no apartamento passando por Shun, Shun que estava próximo a porta nada fez, Hiyoga apertou o seu corpo por detrás e raspando o braço por sua cintura empurrou a porta. Hiyoga domava o corpo de Shun por as costas, com o braço, abriu o zíper da calça do garoto. "Me solte, Hiyoga, meu irmão está chegando". "Pouco me importa, eu vim te tirar dele".

- E o que você afinal quer de mim? Os olhos de Shun já se ardiam.

- Oras, você não vai chorar, vai? Você sabe o que eu quero de você, você bem sabe. Hiyoga pôs-se de frente com Shun.

Hiyoga se aproximou da boca de Shun e passou suas mãos por as costas de Shun subindo sua camisa. "Pare, Hiyoga, você está me assustando!"; "Nós já fizemos isso antes".

- Mas aqui é o apartamento de meu irmão!

- Pois então, venha! Saia comigo daqui. Hiyoga estendeu a mão.

Shun não entendia mais nada e começou a pensar quem era a pessoa que amava mais. Com quem vivera mais momentos.

Quem era a pessoa?

Quem era a pessoa, quis saber Shun, que transformou por ele tudo em pedra?

- Hiyoga, eu não acredito que exista alguém tão forte que lute por mim dessa maneira. Hiyoga estranhou o que Shun dizia, de que falava? – Então é hora de eu lutar por mim mesmo.

Hiyoga parou e olhou Shun de um jeito frio. "Você então... não vem?". Shun repeliu meneando a cabeça. Hiyoga, abriu a porta e saiu. Antes de ir, disse ainda: "Eu gosto de você!", em uma voz grave e comovida.

- É. Eu também gosto de mim! – Shun falava sério, Hiyoga deu as costas e se foi.

No lobby, Hiyoga passou por Ikki, passou a seu lado, quase esbarrando, mas não disse nada e foi embora apressado.

Ikki entrou no quarto, o irmão veio recebê-lo, abraçou-o sorrindo. Ikki não pareceu se importar muito.

- E agora, você vai me contar onde era o seu trabalho?

- Mais tarde, pode ser? – o tom de Ikki beirava o melancólico.

Shun recolheu-se. Colocou o filme que alugara no aparelho de dvd. "_The Dreamers_"; Bertolucci.

Ikki entrou para tomar banho. Prendeu suas mãos próximo ao ventre. Começou a descer, pressionando com força seu órgão copulador. "Shun, você não é meu..." Ikki começou a acariciar-se dentro da banheira e continha seus gemidos, não queria que o irmão ouvisse que pensava nele. Era em seu irmão que Ikki pensava e ele estava aqui apenas como uma ilusão, o verdadeiro Shun não pode ser seu, não pode!

- Shun eu desejo ter você.

Ikki saiu, se vestiu, ainda transtornado, encarou-se severamente no espelho, cobriu-se com uma toalha. Não agüentava mais. Todos os segredos de família devem ser revelados.

- Shun eu desejo ter você!

Shun arregalou a vista. Como? Pudicamente se encolheu no sofá sem perder contato visual. "Nada!"

Ikki entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e, antes de se vestir, continuou fazendo o que começara no banheiro.

- Ikki... será que você pode entender... será que você vai me entender?...

"_Ainda ontem fui eu uma criança._

_Ainda ontem! – você pode me crer?_

_Eu que me morri tanto _

_E milhões de entes-eu não deixaram de me matar._

_E foi um número muito grande._

_Você pode me crer que até ontem fui criança?_

_Me sumi, virei fumaça._

_E até ontem eu tão ingênuo,_

_mas tão cego! via melhor que hoje._

_Ainda ontem_

_Ainda bem que ontem passou. Ainda bem._

_Tão cego..._

_Vou durar pra sempre em um número muito grande._

_Pois até quando isso dura? Até quando?_

_Ninguém sabe mesmo."_

Que será que ele faz lá dentro? – se interrogava Shun. Por que ele ficou tão bravo?

Shun bateu a porta de seu quarto, estava decidido, sabia que ninguém viria salvá-lo então ele salvar-se-ia a si. Ia fazer isso tudo sem chorar, seria mais forte.

- Ikki, você pode sair pra falarmos?

- Aguarde um minuto.

Ikki abriu a porta. Queria dizer-lhe que sabia de quem ele gostava, que já sabia tudo, mas esperava que o otooto viesse agora lhe contar.

- Ikki, aniki, eu quero falar todos os meus segredos pra você, agora mesmo. E quero que você me perdoe se eu lhe parecer insuportável, eu estou pronto pra qualquer reação sua e, se você quiser me bater, até isso eu aceitarei.

Ikki não respondeu nada, esperou que Shun prosseguisse:

- A primeira confissão que eu vou lhe fazer é que eu sou... eu acho... eu sou homossexual, meu irmão. E você se quiser pode me agredir agora mesmo.

Shun recolheu seu rosto aflito e vermelho em um movimento reflexivo. Mas Ikki não fizera nada. "Continue" – foi tudo o que saiu do grave tom do aniki.

Shun continuou, meio receoso, nada podia prever e isso afligia-o:

- A pessoa que eu disse, hoje cedo, que gostava...

- É Hiyoga?

Shun confirmou com a cabeça, já lhe ocorrera que talvez eles houvessem se encontrado no hall. Por isso a rudez inicial do irmão:

- Eu gostava do Hiyoga há muito tempo, muito tempo. Na mansão de Libra eu acho que... eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida a ele, naquela ocasião, estávamos a sós e ele estava inconsciente... eu toquei os lábios dele e o corpo dele, por um instante, foi meu!... aqui no Japão, no apartamento do Seiya, eu dividia a cama com o Seiya, enquanto o Hiyoga e o Shiryu dividiam um colchão velho no chão. (Ikki pareceu não gostar). Não! O Seiya não me fez nada, ele tem o sono muito pesado. Mas... Mas, depois, Shiryu foi embora e eu passei a dormir no colchão junto com o Hiyoga. E à noite, às vezes, ele me tocava de maneira impudica... eu confesso que eu fui deixando, eu fui fraco, ele é muito bonito, eu estava encantado com sua beleza, e tinha esperanças que ele gostasse de mim...

Ikki pensou em dizer algo, mas não soube o quê, então, Shun rapidamente prosseguiu seu relato:

- Ontem, quando você me trouxe pra cá; por a manhã, todos nós fomos ao orfanato. Todos os garotos começaram a provocar o Hiyoga para que ele ficasse com aquela garota loira, ajudante da Miru... ele ficou com ela, eu sofri muito: ele beijava aquela garota com os olhos abertos: em minha direção. Eu me retirei... ele não veio atrás de mim, ele deve ter saído junto com ela, suponho... Ikki, o meu corpo é todo imundo. Nessa mesma manhã, ele e eu... Eu nunca havia feito isso antes...

- Shun...

Shun recolheu o rosto novamente temendo que Ikki lhe esmurrasse, quando, na verdade, a mão de Ikki gentilmente acariciou seus lábios. Shun fechava os olhos no contato: "Você não vai me bater?". "O seu rosto é terno demais para que eu tenha tanta coragem, você não precisa me temer... Eu nunca vi seu rosto tão vermelho!".

- Ikki... Shun não abria os olhos, não podia ainda encarar o aniki.

- Você pensou mesmo que eu iria lhe bater? que eu não te entenderia? Com exceção da ultima parte, todo o resto eu sabia.

- Sabia?

- Vocês meninos não prestam atenção a nada. Ikki sorriu ao irmão, Shun encarou-lhe e sentia vontade de chorar, mas precisava conter-se – O Hiyoga passou a meu lado no lobby do hotel, o perfume que ele usa é o que estava em sua camiseta... como é sua situação com ele, ele gosta de você?

- Foi o que ele me disse, mas...

Ikki deu de ombros, "Vá atrás dele. O importante é que você possa ficar bem".

- Você não compreendeu nada.

- Talvez você que não tenha compreendido...

- Eu sei o que quero... cansei de esperar alguém que me salvasse das correntes e dos monstros no rochedo. Estou crescendo, aniki. Eu vou me salvar!

"Gosto de te ouvir assim". Ikki beijou a testa de Shun, o otooto apertou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu não sou como Andrômeda... prefiro ser como – pensou... – Ganimedes!"

- Ganimedes é a constelação de Aquário, não é o seu signo. E sendo assim, quem é Júpiter?

Shun cobriu a boca com o dedo, sentia vontade de chorar, mas a alegria que sentiu foi tão maior. "Agora vou tomar banho, tá?". Ikki reteve-o fechado em seus braços antes que fosse, os dois suspiravam fundo, sorrindo Ikki libertou Shun que lentamente seguiu, Ikki apressou-se e agarrou-o mais uma vez ainda de costas. O aniki nunca o havia abraçado tão ternamente, ele parece carente por algo...

A campainha do quarto tocou, Ikki foi atendê-la e Shun entrou na ducha ainda olhando pra trás.

À entrada era o mensageiro do hotel, trazia uma caixa com roupas dentro, para Ikki. Ikki pediu que ele trouxesse bombons recheados de licor de cereja – eram para Shun, Shun gosta muito de chocolate. Enquanto esperava, Ikki sentou-se no sofá e ficou assistindo ao filme que o irmão abandonara na tevê. Ikki não se continha, não sabia esperar, tampouco prestava atenção ao filme, apenas ficou ali com o punho em pressão contra o queixo.

Shun, na toalete, retirava suas peças lentamente, delicadamente, como de seu costume. Colocou a banheira pra encher, a água no quente (e fazia calor). Saiu da banheira, foi encarar-se no espelho, o vapor havia embaçado o seu reflexo. Voltou para a ducha, porem, antes que se deitasse na banheira, ouviu a porta abrindo. Ikki entrava vestindo apenas um calção.

- Você demorou. – Shun sorriu com o rosto um tanto rubro.

Ikki e Shun se beijaram longamente e Shun nunca sentiu-se tão contente antes, também nunca antes havia se sentido tão confortável. Ikki acariciava os cabelos, as orelhas do irmão, o pescoço, começou a descer seu corpo todo. Shun apenas gemia baixinho. Não abriria os olhos. Shun tirou o calção que seu irmão vestia e pôde tocar seu aniki todo. Deitaram-se os dois naquela água quente, Ikki tomou Shun por trás e com seus braços começou a sentir o corpo do irmão, sua pele tão macia, suas pernas. Shun mal continha seus murmúrios. Ikki apertou os mamilos de Shun entre os dedos e, com a boca, mordiscava suas orelhas. Ikki foi aos poucos apossando-se mais e mais do corpo do irmão. Shun apertava as bordas da banheira, sentia um pouco de dor e gemia alto já – seu irmão tinha um corpo muito desenvolvido... Enquanto tomava o corpo de Shun, Ikki também incitava o sexo do irmão. A voz grave do aniki tendo prazer era tão gostosa de se ouvir... o corpo de Shun era todo tão suave...

- Talvez só você possa me fazer feliz, otooto... – segredou Ikki ao ouvido de Shun. O corpo de Shun se estirava por entre o de Ikki e suas pernas enlaçavam o aniki.

Ikki beijava as pernas do irmão, Shun repetiu sua fala:

- Só você é capaz de me fazer feliz, aniki...

Os cabelos de Shun se espalhavam livres por a água, Ikki se aproximou ainda do irmão e beijou-lhe os lábios. "Eu te amo tanto". E era tão bom ouvir essa voz tão impávida lhe entregando tais palavras. Ikki saiu primeiro e retirou um roupão, embrulhou seu otooto nele, o roupão pertencia a Ikki e ficou enorme em Shun. "Cabem dois aqui dentro...".

Saindo, Shun encontrou uma caixa de bombons de cereja na sala. Sentia tanta alegria por sentir-se livre. O filme acabara e o televisor estava ligado. Shun desligou-o. Notou que sobre o sofá havia algumas roupas. "Nossa que roupas diferentes! O Ikki não vestiria peças tão 'grudadas' como essas...".

Ikki voltava à sala já vestido quando viu Shun. "Ikki, essas roupas de quem são?". "Ah, isso..." (Ikki avermelhou).

- Que trabalho é esse, aniki? Você trazia revistas estranhas e agora essas peças tão apelativas. Ontem você chegou em casa às quatro da madrugada e acordou bem cedo para sair novamente! Ikki, você não está vendendo o seu corpo, está? – Shun tinha os olhos já nublados por lágrimas, sua expressão parecia absurdada.

- Não! Que idéia é essa! Nossa... eu, eu – tenho tanta vergonha de contar, droga! – na segunda-feira quando eu caminhava por Shinjuku, aquele homem de ontem me avistou, disse que trabalhava para uma agência de modelos; ele fez um monte de elogios a meu corpo, oras... e me convidou a fazer alguns ensaios. – O aniki estava realmente desajeitado por revelar isso – E desde então eu estou posando para algumas fotos, mas não se preocupe, eu já avisei que ele nem pense que eu vou tirar fotos sem roupa! Nem pensar!

Ikki ficou tão embaraçado que não havia maneira de Shun não rir. "Você virou um modelo! Poxa, é tão legal ter um irmão modelo!".

Seguindo para dentro do quarto, Shun apontou a mochila. "Falando em fotografias, eu vi as fotografias que tira! Tem imagens lindas!"; mais uma vez Ikki avermelhou. "São... essas fotos são para um outro tipo de trabalho meu...". "E você não vai me contar o que é?" – perguntou Shun colocando o chocolate na boca, depois lambendo levemente o dedo.

- É segredo.

- Ikki, eu pensei que não teríamos mais segredos...

- Sim! Bem... É... Ali naquela gaveta. Ikki apontava o armário. Shun imediatamente abriu e encontrou várias folhas com a grafia do irmão.

- São poemas! – Shun ficou encantado. – Você escreve poemas, aniki!

- Oras... eu... às vezes, eu saio à noite e fotografo belas paisagens, elas me inspiram a compor, mas faço isso apenas por diversão.

- Você é tão lindo! – E dessa vez foi Shun que se aproximou do irmão e puxou-lhe o braço, de fato, tomou o dedo mínimo do irmão no seu: "Vamos prometer não termos mais segredos um com o outro". "Eu prometo". Shun elevou o dedo de Ikki à boca, com a outra mão Ikki limpou os cabelos ainda molhados de Shun da testa, "Aniki, eu posso pentear o seu cabelo?". Ikki beijou Shun e "os seus lábios têm o gosto de chocolate e de licor e de cereja..." – disse.

Ikki bem tentou passar a escova no cabelo do Ikki, mas ele não parava quieto, depois o mais velho puxou o mais novo para seu colo e assim passaram à noite.

Ikki acordou, falta um quarto para às seis. Shun não estava na cama. Ikki se levantou intrigado, vestiu o calção e por cima o jeans preto, saiu sem camisa para procurar o irmão. "Você se levantou? Droga, você estragou minha surpresa, eu ia lhe servir na cama!" – Shun carregava uma bandeja com frutas, cereais e um copo de suco. "Mas... a que horas você se levantou?"; "Faz tempo, dormi pouco porque ainda sentia fome" – Shun encostou à bandeija no criado que preside ao lado da cama. "Fome? Em que sentido, otooto?" – disse Ikki em um tom malicioso.

- Eu me levantei e continuei assistindo a _The Dreamers_, eu coloquei baixinho para você não acordar.

- E então, como termina?

- Isabelle prefere ficar com seu irmão gêmeo Theo.

- E então "vivem felizes para sempre"? – indagou com certa ironia.

- Não necessariamente.

- Não?

- Bem, eles ficam juntos, não se sabe se felizes ou se para sempre, apenas terminam juntos e termina o filme, mas as boas histórias nunca acabam com o fim, me entendeu? Nem sempre é bom pensar no futuro, pelo menos nunca é bom para quem tem medo dele...

- Entendo perfeitamente. – Ikki puxou Shun para a cama e deitou-se por cima. "A noite passada, você não saiu para fotografar". "Eu não precisei, já tinha a mais perfeita visão bem perto, e não era uma ilusão, era realmente minha!".

- Me deixa ler algo que você escreveu?

Ikki mordeu os lábios, não autorizou nem negou, Shun de um pulo saltou da cama, abriu a gaveta e leu: "_Ainda ontem fui criança..._".

- Isso é muito lindo!

- Oras, não me deixe sem jeito. Eu só deixo você ler porque eu prometi não guardar mais nenhum segredo...

- Tá bom, não vou mais elogiar... Ikki, tem uma coisa que eu ainda quero te dizer, mas eu não tenho coragem... posso escrever nessa folha, depois você apaga?

- Tá.

Shun, com uma letra bem redonda à caneta azul, escreveu:

"_Você me raptou, impetuoso deus. Ontem, eu estava apaixonado por uma pessoa. Hoje, lembrei que sempre amei outra: Você me raptou ."_

Com essas palavras, com outras palavras, e com esses gestos, com muitos outros gestos os irmãos se mantiveram...

Se o que faziam era "certo"?

Se foram felizes? Se é pra sempre?

"_Pois até quando isso dura? Até quando?_

_Ninguém sabe mesmo."_

_by:_

_Hanazaki Sono-san_


End file.
